1993
]] 1993 was a notable year in the wizarding world. Events January * 1 January - mid January: A new school term began. , Chapter 13 - Hermione was in the Hospital Wing "for several weeks". The new term begins in early January.}} ** Hermione was in the Hospital Wing because of her failed attempt to take Polyjuice Potion. Students kept trying to get a glance at her. Harry and Ron bring her everyday's homework. They debated who the Heir of Slytherin could be, having learned it wasn't Draco. ** Professor Flitwick was upset about another flood in a corridor. Harry found Tom Riddle's Diary. February * c. 1 February: Hermione left the Hospital Wing. That evening, she looked at Tom Riddle's Diary. , Chapter 13 - "Hermione left the hospital wing ... at the beginning of February. On her first evening back ..."}} * c. 2 February: Harry looked at Tom Riddle's Special Award for Services to the School. , Chapter 13 - "next day"}} ** Students continued to think Harry had opened the Chamber of Secrets, but the monster hadn't petrified anyone in ages and Lockhart began gloating that he saved the day by simply being around. * 14 February: Lockhart held a Valentine's Day event at Hogwarts. ** Harry wrote in the Diary and Tom wrote back. They communicated about the Chamber of Secrets, and Tom took Harry into the Diary and showed how Hagrid had opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago. , Chapter 13 - "on February the fourteenth."}} March * 1 March - c. 17 March: Harry, Ron and Hermione say nothing to Hagrid about what they found out, but will if anyone else was petrified. Life improved for Harry now that the petrifications appeared to be over. , Chapter 14 - "days went by with no whisper from the disembodied voice". By then, it was approaching four months since Justin Finch-Fletchely was Petrified.}} * c. 18 March: The Mandrakes throw a party. Professor Sprout was very happy because it was a sign they were soon able to bring the petrified people back. , Chapter 14 - "In March" ... "It was now nearly four months since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified". The Petrification happened c. 18 December. Four months later would be 18 March.}} March - April * Late March - April: Easter Holidays begin and end. Harry, Ron and Hermione pick new subjects they want to take next year. The Gryffindor Quidditch team practice every day for their next game against Hufflepuff. May * c. 8 May on Friday evening: Tom Riddle's Diary was taken from Harry's room. , Chapter 14 - "the evening before Saturday"}} * c. 9 May on Saturday: Harry heard a voice whispering about killing again. Hermione thought she had worked something out and went to the Library, but she and Penelope Clearwater get petrified. Quidditch was cancelled. , Chapter 14 - "They woke the next day"}} ** Harry and Ron sneak out to ask Hagrid about what Tom Riddle showed them. Cornelius Fudge took Hagrid to Azkaban. Dumbledore was sacked for incompetency. Hagrid shouted out for Harry and Ron that they need to follow the spiders to find out the truth. * c. 10 May - 23 May . In , Chapter 16, it's determined it had been about fourteen days since the end of , Chapter 14. The day Harry and Ron go to Aragog in Chapter 16 took place when "would start on the first of June, one week from today". That had to be 25 May, so these events took place up to the day before that, but after Fudge took Hagrid to Azkaban on the 9 May.}}: The whole school feared what would happen now that Dumbledore was gone. The Hospital Wing banned anyone going in. Harry and Ron searched for spiders but the spiders had gone. Teachers began supervising and taking students to every lesson. * 24 May: Draco laughed about what had happened to Hagrid and Dumbledore, and hoped they find a better Headteacher who wanted keep the Chamber of Secrets open. Ron and Draco had a fight. Lockhart supported Hagrid being guilty, angering Harry. ** Harry and Ron snuck out and found Aragog, who told them Hagrid was not the one who opened the Chamber fifty years ago, and the girl who died was still at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron run away when Aragog let other spiders try and eat them. Harry deduced the girl was Myrtle Warren. * 25 May: It was announced examinations would commence in one week. , Chapter 16 - "would start on the first of June, one week from today".}} * 30 May: The Mandrake Restorative Draught was done and any petrified people would be brought back by the end of the day. Harry worked out where the entrance for the Chamber of Secrets was. , Chapter 16 - "Three days before their first exam", which was determined to be starting on 1 June.}} ** Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. The teachers let Lockhart go and save Ginny because he had claimed he knew where the entrance to the Chamber was. He wanted to run away but Harry and Ron forced Lockhart to go. ** Harry, Ron and Lockhart found the Chamber of Secrets. Harry and Ron were separated when Lockhart was hit by a Memory Charm and lost his mind. ** Harry found Ginny and confronted the memory of Tom Riddle. He told Harry he was the boy who became Voldemort. Harry defeated the Basilisk and saved Ginny with the help of Fawkes and the Sorting Hat. He destroyed Tom Riddle's Diary. In celebration, a party was held at Hogwarts. * 31 May: Harry and Ron were given the Special Award for Services to the School and win 400 House points for Gryffindor, ensuring that they win the House Cup that year. Every examination was cancelled. ** Dobby was given a sock by Harry, and no longer had to serve Lucius. ** The school celebrated the closing of the Chamber of Secrets for a whole night. The petrified were brought back. ** Hagrid was let out of Azkaban. ** Lockhart was sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries‏‎. May - June * Late May - mid June: Lucius Malfoy was sacked by the Board of Governors. * Mid June: Harry and the others headed home for the summer and used magic for the last time before September. Harry gave Ron a phone number in order to call when he's at Privet Drive with the Dursley family. * c. 25 June: Ron phoned 4 Privet Drive and shouted down the phone (never having used a phone). Vernon got angry and caused a huge argument with Harry. July * Late July: Arthur Weasley wins seven-hundred galleons. He took the Weasley family on holiday for a month to spend time with Bill Weasley. ** Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. * 30 July: Neville Longbottom's thirteenth birthday. Harry Potter stayed up late at Privet Drive doing homework. * 31 July: Harry Potter's thirteenth birthday. He noticed at about 1am when he was doing homework, and letters and packages arrived for him from friends. ** Hogsmeade permission letters arrived for those about to begin the third-year of education. ** Sirius Black was mentioned on Muggle television, informing them he was dangerous and any sighting needed to be phoned in, but made no mention of the place he escaped from. ** Aunt Marge arrived for a seven day stay at Privet Drive. Harry was warned to say nothing to Marge about magic. ** Marge says unfavourable things about Lily Potter and Harry. Harry caused Marge's glass to break, but Vernon and Petunia couldn't prove it was caused by Harry's magic. August * 1 August - 3 August: Harry made it through the first three days of Marge's stay and taunts by thinking about the new book Hermione had bought him about broomsticks. * 6 August: The final evening of Marge's stay, she says unfavourable things about Lily and Harry again, and about James Potter too. Harry shouted at Marge which caused an argument. He accidentally inflated her, packed everything he needed and left Privet Drive. ** Harry noticed the Animagus form of Sirius Black watching him nearby. The Knight Bus showed up and took him to the Leaky Cauldron. Cornelius Fudge lets Harry off for underage magic. Harry decided to live at the pub until summer was over. * 7 August - 12 August: Harry spent days shopping in Diagon Alley. * 13 August: The Firebolt was launched, and was better than any other broom in production. , Chapter 4 - "a week after he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron". Harry arrived on 6 August. 7 days later was 13 August.}} * 14 August - 30 August: Harry purchased new school books and bumped into school friends when shopping. * 31 August: Harry was joined by Ron and Hermione for the last day of summer when they wanted to buy their own school books. Arthur implied Harry needed to know something important about Sirius, but Molly persuaded him to not to tell. Harry later heard them saying that Sirius wanted to kill Harry. , Chapter 4 - "Harry woke on the last day of the holidays"}} September * 1 September: Harry promised Arthur he would never go looking for Sirius Black. He took the train to school, and was introduced to Professor Lupin. A Dementor searched the train for Sirius and caused Harry to faint. ** Lupin saved Harry, and they later found out he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. ** Dumbledore told the school that Dementors would be guarding it at every entrance to get Sirius Black if he showed up. * 2 September: Harry found out in Divination that he had the image of a Grim in a teacup and it meant he would die very soon. Hermione attended three subjects in one morning at the same time using a Time-turner. , Chapter 6 - "next day"}} ** Hagrid taught Care of Magical Creatures and introduced everyone to Buckbeak, but Draco Malfoy provoked Buckbeak who "broke" Draco's arm, leading to an investigation into Hagrid and Buckbeak. * c. 3 September (Thursday): Draco left the Hospital Wing and spent the day whining about Hagrid and Buckbeak. He later admitted he was faking the injury pain because he wanted Hagrid to get sacked. , Chapter 7 - "until late on Thursday". At least a day, to a few days had to have gone by but it was probably just a day.}} ** Draco later further implied that Sirius Black had affected Harry's life in such a way that he should hunt down and punish Sirius. Harry was confused. ** Professor Lupin taught Defence Against the Dark Arts and introduced everyone to Boggarts. Harry's took the shape of a Dementor. Lupin intervened rather than let Harry face it. * c. 7 September: Lupin's third-year essay about Boggarts was due. * c. 8 September - 30 September: Professor Lupin's Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons were very popular. Harry began to wish he had never taken Divination. Hagrid no longer had any confidence in teaching, and taught third-years about the Flobberworm, which they found very boring. October * c. 1 October - 4 October (Thursday): Oliver Wood held a tactics meeting for the Quidditch team. They were told they had to win the Inter-House Quidditch Cup that year because he was graduating at the end of the year. , Chapter 8 - "At the start of October".}} He began holding Quidditch training three times a week. * 15 October: Following another Quidditch training session, Crookshanks tried to eat Scabbers again. Ron was very angry at Crookshanks and Hermione. , Chapter 8 - it happened "one evening after training". It had to be the 15 October, because the "next day", Binky was killed on "The sixteenth of October!"}} * 16 October: Lavender Brown found out that her rabbit Binky was killed by a fox. , Chapter 8 - "That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!"}} ** Harry asked Professor McGonagall whether he could go to Hogsmeade without permission but she wouldn't let him. * 31 October (Saturday , Chapter 8, Hogsmeade was open to students for the whole weekend, so Saturday had to be the first day.}}): Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade without Harry, who spoke Lupin about the Boggart instead. Harry found out Lupin drinks a potion every day, which Lupin claimed was because he feels unwell. , Chapter 8 - "On Hallowe'en"}} ** Sirius tried to get in the Gryffindor common room and attacked the painting of the Fat Lady, who went to hide in another painting. Everyone had to sleep in the Hall when the teachers then searched for Sirius. November * 1 November (Sunday): In the early hours of the morning, the search for Sirius Black continued. * 2 - 5 November: The whole school kept talking about what happened with Sirius and the Fat Lady. Professor Hooch kept an eye on Gryffindor Quidditch training practices in case Sirius attempted to kill Harry. , Chapter 9 - "the next few days".}} ** Bad weather encouraged the Slytherin Quidditch team to get out of playing their game on Saturday. They used Draco's injury to switch with Hufflepuff. ** At the last Gryffindor Quidditch training practice, Wood found out that Slytherin have decided they cannot play, and will now play Hufflepuff instead. Wood began panicking. , Chapter 9 - "at their final training session before Saturday"}} * 6 November (Friday): The wind and rain doesn't improve. Wood kept finding Harry throughout the day to give advice, causing Harry to be late to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lupin was too sick to teach, so Snape taught them and was very critical of Lupin's teaching. , Chapter 9 - "The day before the match"}} * 7 November (Saturday , Chapter 9 - "We've got our first match on Saturday!"}}): Harry woke up early and found Crookshanks trying to get in the room. At the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff match, the weather was nearly unmanageable. Gryffindor take an early lead, but Dementors invaded the pitch and attacked Harry when he noticed the Grim in the sky. ** The Nimbus 2000 was broken by the Whomping Willow. Hufflepuff won leaving Wood in tears. Harry spent the first of two days in the Hospital Wing. * 8 November (Sunday , Chapter 10 - "on Sunday"}}): Harry spent the day in the Hospital Wing. He deduced it was Lily's voice he kept hearing around Dementors. That evening, he left the Hospital Wing. * 9 November (Monday , Chapter 10 - "on Monday"}}): Draco taunted Harry for the majority of the day. Lupin was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts again and he later promised to teach Harry a way to combat the Dementors in the new year. * End of November: Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff by a large margin in their Quidditch match. November - December * Late November - Early December: Wood began training the Gryffindor Quidditch team tougher than ever, and even in the rain. , Chapter 10 - "in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December.}} December * c. 1 December: It began snowing in time for the holidays and the school was decorated. Harry, Ron and Hermione signed up to stay at school when term ended. , Chapter 10 - Hogwarts was known to break up for a two week holiday in mid-December (which had to be c. 15 December, give or take). These events happened "Two weeks before the end". December had started. Fourteen days before 15 December was 1 December.}} * c. 17 December (Saturday): For the last weekend of term, another Hogsmeade trip took place. , Chapter 10 - "there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term." ... "On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip".}} ** Fred and George Weasley give Harry the Marauder's Map, which showed him a way to sneak into Hogsmeade and go shopping. ** Harry heard a conversation in the pub about Sirius Black and how he betrayed James and Lily Potter, leaving Harry shocked and devastated that it was a friend who caused them to die. * c. 18 December (Sunday): Harry couldn't sleep very well now that he knew about Sirius and James and Lily. , Chapter 11 - "Harry didn't get to sleep until daybreak"}} ** Term ended and the holidays began. Ron and Hermione persuaded Harry not to kill Sirius. ** Harry, Ron and Hermione found out from Hagrid that the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures will be deciding the fate of Buckbeak due to the incident with Draco. * c. 19 December: Harry, Ron and Hermione spend time in the Library looking for a way to save Buckbeak. , Chapter 11 - "the library next day".}} * 25 December: Harry opened a present containing a Firebolt but it doesn't say who it was sent by. Hermione thought it could have been Sirius and told Professor McGonagall, who confiscated it to investigate for jinxes. Harry and Ron fall out with Hermione. Notes and sources Category:Years